You and Me
by Gee Dare
Summary: It's an AU after 1x13 where Blair Waldorf left the UES and Serena couldn't stop her. Now, Blair is back in New York after 6 months of self-imposed exile and wants nothing to do with her previous friends, not even Serena Van der Woodsen, her best-friend. She has brought her own batch of new friends who knows her deepest and darkest secrets...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story that I started getting inspired by all the lovely fanfics. Blair Waldorf is my most favorite character in the TV universe and I absolutely love writing and reading her with anyone and everyone. I completely adore Leighton Meester who does the role of Blair Waldorf to perfection. I think that Ed Westwick has the sexiest voice ever and together Ed and Leighton create magic as Chuck and Blair. I only watch GG for Blair Waldorf. And I hope you'll enjoy the story I've written about her. The main couples are Chuck and Blair but I basically love Blair with the entire male so you'll also find her romantically involved with other characters like Nate and Carter. I hope you enjoy reading it, I did enjoyed a lot writing it ;)**_

* * *

_**It's an AU after 1x13 where Blair Waldorf left the UES and Serena couldn't stop her. Now, Blair is back in New York after 6 months of self-imposed exile and wants nothing to do with her previous friends, not even Serena Van der Woodsen, her best-friend.**_

* * *

The party was on full swing when suddenly everyone's phone went off creating a buzz that only happens when one thing arrives, gossip girl blast.

"Is that really her…?"

"Looks like that…"

"Is she really back…?"

"What will happen now..?"

Everyone started whispering and Serena Van der Woodsen who was getting bored of the party finally decided to check her phone and was stunned by what she saw. The screen showed a petite brunette with large shades and a big hat covering her face, definitely trying to cover her identity. But anyone and everyone can recognize her even from faraway distance. And why can't they, she was after all a powerful force to behold. She was the former Queen of Constance and UES, Blair Waldorf, who one day had suddenly quit and left the UES without a trace. No-one knew where she went not even her best friend Serena. Her sudden appearance was enough to cause a stir in the UES. Serena shut her phone and ran off from her party; she had answers to get from her best friend.

Nathanial Archibald, the former boyfriend of Blair Waldorf was stoned when suddenly people started talking around him. He would have ignored them as usual but a name caught his attention. When he looked around everyone was checking their phone so he did the same and that's when he saw her. His entire buzz was gone, after a long time he felt completely alert. A deep pang sounded in his heart, which had shattered six months ago when he finally had realized that the love of his life has left him. After coming back to his senses, he dialed the only person he can remember, the one he had successfully avoided for the last six months.

"Nathanial, I would have said I was surprised but that would be an understatement. To what do I owe this honor? Wait, you're not drunk dialing now, are you?" Chuck Bass's smooth voice slurred from the other end.

"Chuck, I see you haven't yet checked the new blast."

"What can be such huge news that got you calling your ex-best friend, whom you've been avoiding for quite a long time..."

"I think you should check Gossip girl right now, I'll be on the phone."

"OK"

Chuck Bass was Nathanial Archibald's ex-best friend and the one who took Blair Waldorf's virginity and even had a fling with her during her short term break-up with Nate. When Nate found out about the fling, he not only broke his relationship with Blair but also his bonds with Chuck. But even though he should, Chuck never regretted his impulsive decision to have Blair in his life. Even if for a short period, being with Blair was the happiest time in his life. Blair Waldorf meant a lot more to him than anything else, even his friend Nathanial.

When Chuck opened his screen, he was stunned. All the emotions he had bottled up inside him came screaming out. Rage, anger, regret, passion, love, lust, awe, all came thrusting out of him.

"Blair" He breathed out the name he had been silently uttering in his dreams for last six months. When Blair's disappearance was known, Chuck had been devastated. He couldn't believe the last words he uttered at her were so severe and false, but those were spoken by a heartbroken boy who wanted to hurt her like she did to him. He never thought she'll take it so much to her heart and leave him. He had searched for her extensively for months without success. Even his best P.I's couldn't trace the whereabouts' of Blair Waldorf. It was as if she had disappeared from the face of the earth. And now she was back in their life, with the same queenly demeanor as she had vanished. Chuck didn't know what it meant in their life, but he sure was going to find out. After all Blair Waldorf back in his life was what he was waiting for.

"Yes, Chuck. Blair's back." Nate woke Chuck from his daze.

"Be at Blair's penthouse in 15. I'll see you there."

"OK will be there."

Serena Van der Woodsen, UES's It girl was getting frustrated, she tried to see her friend but apparently Miss Blair was exhausted from the flight and did not wanted to see anyone. After fighting for the security for half an hour for entrance, she finally gave up and left a note for Blair. When she went out she saw two of the guys responsible for Blair's exit from the city, one was her evil step-brother and other was her stoner friend. After hearing millions of refusals an angry Serena snapped at both of them.

"What are you two doing here? And since when did you two start talking with each other. Weren't you guys some sort of sworn enemies."

"Whoa sis, slow down there. Don't drown so much of your energy your beautiful face might be affected. And we're here for the same thing that you were here, to have a talk with Blair."

"Well, then I guess you both are out of luck cause apparently Blair Waldorf is exhausted and does not want to talk with anyone." Serena said loudly in an exasperated voice.

"She didn't speak with you?" Nate asked worried.

"She didn't even allow me to enter her penthouse. She sent Dorota to tell me that she can't see me. Can you believe it? My own best friend in the whole world does not want to see me."

"Maybe she really is tired. Why don't we come back tomorrow morning to properly welcome her?" Nate added thoughtfully.

"Good idea Nathanial. Let's go sis we can always come back tomorrow. I doubt she'll disappear in one night like she did previously."

"I guess you're right" Serena said in a resigned tone. She really wished that her friend will still be here when she came back. Without Blair, Serena's life had become a whirlwind of disasters. Georgina, her ex- partner in crime had come back and blackmailed her leading to her break-up with Dan, her now ex-boyfriend who now hated her with passion. After hurtful break-up with Dan, Serena had cut off all her connections with friends except Chuck of course, who had become her step-brother. Serena had really missed Blair and knew if Blair had been there that her life wouldn't have become so messed up as it was now.

Nate, Chuck and Serena went entered Chuck's waiting limo hoping that they'll be allowed entrance in Blair Waldorf's life the following morning.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Do post your reviews and suggestions. I'm currently writing the next chapter which will be posted soon i hope. Thank you for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back with a new chapter, hope you'll like the two new characters I've introduced. I derived them from two other novel characters I liked...**_

* * *

It had been six whole months since she last breathed the UES air. Six months of pain, suffering, loss and finding her way back to sanity. She still couldn't believe she survived such a low period in her life and now she was back in her own city. The city which she once ruled, which once meant everything for her but which in return threw her to a pit of darkness. As much as she wanted to forget, she couldn't forget the betrayals the city presented her with. Now, as she was back she wanted nothing to do with it or its residents. Her only reason for return was Yale, her last remaining dream. Getting rid of Serena, her ex-best friend was the first step of starting a new life at the UES without her previous failures. Thankfully for her, both her friends whom she had grown fond of in last six months were there for her, they had decided that they will stick together whatever happened. They shared a deep bond with Blair which even Serena had not been able to create and she used to be her best friend. Maybe it was because Serena was perfect both inside and out whereas, Blair and her new friends were all similar, perfect on the outside but broken inside.

Veronica Mars also known as Ronnie and Aria Montgomery were both 17 year old girls like Blair and were joining Constance Billiard with her. It was a known fact that it was impossible to get in Constance in such a short notice but both Ronnie and Aria belonged to powerful families and the school couldn't reject them due to their family status. Both had followed Blair willingly when she decided to return to UES and were going to stay with her. Their families were happy with their bonding. After all the three girls belonged to powerful families which always welcomed another powerful connection to increase their prestige.

Aria was a tall, sweet and soft spoken girl with thick, long and straight raven black hair, piercing big ice-blue eyes, oval face with bow shaped lips and long slender nose. She was an exotic beauty. While Aria's feature were soft and soothing Ronnie's was just the opposite with long, wavy blonde hair that always appeared messy, wide and wild green eyes, heart shaped full lips, pointed face with sharp features and a pointed nose to match it. With her wild features Ronnie appeared as Aphrodite. She was the perfect It girl with her easy ways, wild party girl behavior and careless attitude. Ronnie reminded Blair of her ex-best friend but unlike Serena, Ronnie never made Blair feel insecure and insufficient. Instead she made her feel more powerful and beautiful with her presence beside her. That was after all what a best friend was supposed to make you feel, good about yourself.

After finally getting rid of Serena, Blair went back in her room to find her two best friends fighting with each other.

"Ronnie, don't irritate me and let me watch the movie peacefully." Aria snapped at Ronnie who in return held her tongue out and started dancing in front of the screen.

"RONNIE, I swear I'll kill you if you don't stop your wild behavior this instant." Aria shouted more loudly.

"Girls... girls stop behaving like 6 year olds. I need rest, I really am exhausted."

Ronnie stopped dancing around and went to sit beside Blair gaining a thankful sigh from Aria who continued watching TV.

"So, she went back?"

"Finally" said Blair with a loud sigh.

"She really seems persistent. I never thought she was going back without seeing you."

"Well, Serena can be a bit too hard. I'll guess I'll have to see her tomorrow. I can't ignore her forever."

"You have to face your skeletons B, you know I did and it actually felt good. Like for the first time in life I was finally free." Ronnie said in an exasperated voice. "And we'll be there with you so you won't have to worry about anything."

Blair smiled at her friend, at such a small span of time even ignorant Ronnie was able to determine how Blair felt by merely looking at her face. She couldn't decide if Serena was more ignorant than Ronnie or she basically didn't care enough about her. Blair never wanted to know the answer; she wanted to remember Serena as a good friend after she had good memories of her too. But as much as she tried to she was not yet ready to face her past. She thought she had grown from the weak, vulnerable girl but being back in the city made her feel scared.

Blair woke up by a large commotion downstairs,

"Oh god, can't a girl get her beauty sleep…" Ronnie started whining beside her.

"I'll just check what's going on." Blair said and ran downstairs. When Blair reached the bottom she was shocked by what she saw. She had been preparing herself for Serena but with her were two other boys for whom she would've never been prepared. She had locked them in the corner of her mind and never dared to open it. And now seeing both here, brought back all the painful memories she'd been trying to forget.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked a ice cold voice from Blair.

"Beeeeeeeeeee…" Serena came running at Blair, hugging her tightly and started crying at her best friend's arm.

Nate and Chuck both were stunned to see the object of their affection after such a long time. They noticed that she had gotten even more beautiful in those months as if it was even possible. She was wearing a thin flimsy night gown which hugged her figure perfectly. Chuck noticed Blair had gained weight even though her figure still was slender. There was a glow about her, but he couldn't point out as to what it was. She looked the same yet different, more beautiful, more perfect, more pristine, more gorgeous, more matured and Blair Waldorf had always been an epitome of perfection. Without makeup her facial features seemed more clearer, her big brown doe eyes had a new sparkle, her red bow shaped lips looked fresh, her button nosed were pinched by the force of Serena's embrace and her long brown hair were longer and straighter, there was a certain form of innocence about her features as if she was still a fresh virgin but both Chuck and Nate knew how false it was.

Chuck felt the butterflies returning inside of him, but this time they were revolting in a full force making it hard for him to breath.

Nate just kept staring at Blair as if she was a dream and if he blinked, she'll disappear.

"S, you're crushing me. I need to breathe." A very flushed Blair spoke and Serena held Blair tighter to her,

"B, I'm so… so angry with you, you know"

"Umm… S can you loosen your hold on me, I... I can't breathe." Blair started breathing heavily as soon as Serena freed her from her embrace.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry B. I didn't realize. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine S. You just surprised me."

"And what was I supposed to do B. You went away without a goodbye; you didn't write or call or even sent an "I'm fine" note. I had no idea where you had disappeared to, you left me all lone. You were supposed to be there for me forever, you promised me, you were my sister. Why did you do that to me B? Did you ever thought how I was suffering without you, I was all alone B. I had no one to talk to, no one to understand me, be with me, love me…" Serena started crying again. It was all she had been doing these last six months. Without Blair in it, her life had been empty and she had finally realized how much Blair had missed her and what a horrible friend she had been to Blair by ignoring her.

"S, please don't cry, look I'm here."

"And you better not leave again Blair Cornelia Waldorf, cause next time I'm not going to forgive you. I'm going to drag you back here, even if you went to hide in the end of the world and tie you down with chains so that you can never leave me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Blair said in a small voice. She had thought it would be easy to get rid of the blonde but who was she kidding, this was Serena Van der Woodsen, the It girl of UES and no one can ignore her even when they wanted to, desperately.

"Good, cause I don't want to spend the rest of my life wallowing after my missing best friend." Serena hugged Blair again, this time a bit carefully so as to not crush Blair's petite form like she did earlier.

"Blair, is everything alright?" Aria came from upstairs. Both Aria and Ronnie had got a bit scared when the commotion died and Blair didn't return. So, Aria had decided to check on Blair as Ronnie was still rooting for her beauty sleep.

"B, who's she?" Serena asked enquiringly.

"Oh S, meet Aria Montgomery. She'll be joining Constance with us this year and Aria this is Serena Van der Woodsen."

"Her best friend in the whole world." added Serena happily, hugging Blair tightly ignoring the look of despair in Blair's face. But Aria easily detected it.

"Hi Serena" Aria extended her hand towards Serena so as to free Blair from the blonde's grasp.

"Hello Aria, it's nice to meet you. So, you know Blair since when?"

"Six months, we spent the last six months together" Aria said smiling at Blair. Serena felt a pang of jealousy in her chest, but ignored it easily.

"Six months huh, so you know where Blair was last few months, what she did, whom she met, everything?" Serena questioned, to which Aria only nodded in reply.

"Well, then we'll have to have a long chat so that I can learn about everything my best friend did in our time apart.'"

Aria just gave a small smile to Serena and then saw the two boys standing at the corner, both gazing at Blair longingly.

"Who're they?" Aria whispered to Blair.

Serena noticed Aria looking at Chuck and Nate and sighed. Those boys were so interested in having a 'talk' with Blair and now that they were here they weren't even speaking a word.

"Chuck, Nate I think you guys should speak something, you're scaring poor Aria."

"Uhhh… Blair, Hi" Nate said coloring a deep red due to embarrassment.

"Hello Blair, how do you do?" Chuck said smoothly, his eyes focused at the brunette.

"Hi, hello, really that was the talk you so desperately wanted to have."

"Sis, what do you expect us to say?"

"Well, more than that."

"Alright, Blair I would like to know what were you thinking leaving the city in the middle of school and SIX MONTHS, really, Blair where were you for six months. There was no record of Blair Waldorf anywhere. I would like to know where it was that you disappeared so perfectly that no one was able to find even any information about you…"

"She was home schooled with us." Aria cut Chuck in the middle. She had noticed Blair's expression changing into despair and couldn't handle more.

"US" Serena added.

"Yes me and my friend Ronnie, Veronica Mars."

"And where is she now?" Serena asked.

"Umm… upstairs."

Chuck finally broke his gaze towards Blair and looked at her friend Aria. She was a very pretty girl but not a rare beauty like Blair. He saw her protective demeanor towards Blair, and how she kept Blair safely at a distance from them without even their noticing. He then noticed how Blair looked at her new friend desperately trying to seek comfort from her. This made him realize how deeply the two girls were bonded, their body language perfectly matching each other's. Chuck decided if he had to get to Blair, his first step will be to befriend this lovely creature who seemed to be attached towards her.

"Forgive us for our manners, we haven't been introduced properly I'm Chuck, Chuck Bass and this out here is my dear friend Nathanial, Nate Archibald."

"Hello Chuck, Nate. I'm Aria Montgomery, Blair's friend" Aria smiled and nodded at both the guys. She thought both were good looking, Chuck with exotic looks and Nate with athletic look. Both seemed to be captivated by Blair who appeared afraid to even look at them.

There was an awkward silence for a moment where everyone was thinking what to say and do next. Nate was continuously looking at Blair without even blinking, Chuck was looking back and forth at Blair and Aria and back to Blair, Serena was looking at everyone and Blair was looking at the flower arrangements.

"Ok, now it's getting a bit awkward here. B, why don't I take you and Aria to get dressed upstairs and meanwhile Nate and Chuck will wait for us here so that we can all go out to have breakfast." Serena asked Blair who seemed to be in her own world.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Let's go Blair." Aria said taking Blair's hand on her and guiding her upstairs with Serena right behind them, leaving the two boys gazing at the back of the brunette they desperately wanted.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Did you like Blair's new friends, am planning to use them a lot around Blair. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews,,, means a lot to me. And I'll try to introduce Louis's character when favorable. :)**_

_**Thank you for reading... do send your suggestions and reviews, will update soon ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back with a new chapter, hope you liked my new additions. So sorry for the late update, got a lot busy with work. I hope you'll like this one...  
**_

* * *

Ronnie was still fast asleep when Blair and Aria entered the room with Serena.

"Wake up sleepy head, we've got guests here." Aria went straight towards the bed and took the comforter out of Ronnie's body.

"What's your problem?" Ronnie started shouting at Aria but immediately stopped when she saw the blonde standing in the middle of the room.

Serena felt a bit awkward when she heard Aria refer to her as a guest. She saw Blair's face relax at the site of her friend's quarreling and felt something in her chest but ignored it as usual. That was the thing with Serena, she always ignored small stuffs not noticing how they can create a huge impact in her life.

"Hi, I'm Ronnie. Blair's friend, you must be Serena. It's nice to meet you, heard a lot about you. You really are pretty though a bit wild for my taste but that's okay, i guess." Ronnie started talking as usual with her perky remarks. She of course had heard a lot about the blonde beauty and was not impressed at all. Though Serena had easy on eyes features, they were certainly not impressive in front of Blair's perfectly carved ones. For Ronnie Serena's eyes were a bit too wild, her hair a bit too messy, her nose a bit too big, her frame a bit too large and her smile a bit too broad. She definitely disliked Serena. That was the thing with Ronnie, first impression always meant the last for her. And Serena definitely failed in it.

"Hello Ronnie. yes, I'm Serena, Serena Van der Woodsen, Blair's best friend." Ronnie raised her eyebrows at that whereas Blair and Aria both rolled their eyes.

"I think we should get ready fast, remember we have two boys waiting downstairs" Aria reminded them.

"Who?" Ronnie questioned.

"Oh, just Nate and Chuck." Serena replied distractedly, she was more focused on how Aria and Blair were both getting clothes out from the closet. And then she realized that the room was more bigger than it used to be and had a lot more additions to it.

"Wait, you three all share the same room."

"Duh, yea. I think it was clear by our sleeping in the same bed." When Ronnie saw Serena's shocked expression she replied, "Don't stress your pretty head sweetie, its only for few days until the renovation and then we'll shift to the rooms next door."

"So, you guys are moving in with Blair?"

"Yep and permanently at that" Ronnie replied a bit irritated by the other blondes questioning. Serena was stunned by what she heard, here she thought she was finally going to get her best friend back for herself and now she had not one but two girlfriends to compete with.

"Ron, aren't you getting ready"

"Yep, let me freshen up first, I'll be right back." Ronnie, Blair and Aria started getting ready calling out to each other every time whereas, for the first time since she came Serena actually started feeling out of place. The three friends were so in tune and attached to each other that they didn't even notice her standing in the middle of the room.

"Wow B, you're wearing jeans." Serena was stunned by Blair's choice of dress, tight and shiny, skinny dark jeans with detailed handwork, white designer tank top with long, transparent cardigan and long chain with pendant as neck-piece. It was so un-Blair and yet had the Blair flare.

"What, Serena it's a designer collection item and it's quiet comfortable." Blair replied.

"Oh B, you look amazing in those jeans. Its a perfect look." Ronnie cooed after checking out Blair thoroughly.

"Thanks Ron, you look good too even though you really should do something with your hair."

"Yea, they're flowing out everywhere. With your cute floral dress, you look like a wild animal on those wild hair."

Ronnie directly went to tend her wild hair and came back with a ponytail.

"Does it look normal now?"

"It's perfect." Blair and Ronnie giggled and started fussing with each other.

"Uhhhh... sorry to disturb you girls but if you forgot, we have two boys patiently waiting for us downstairs." Aria interrupted the two friends and Serena released a sigh, it was getting more and more suffocating for her there what with all three friends avoiding her completely as if she was an invalid.

Two blonde and two dark haired girls descended from the staircase making the blonde and brunette boys raise their head towards the arrival and stare right at the brunette one. Blair felt herself blushing at their intense gaze. Ronnie went directly to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Mars, Ronnie. You must be Chuck Bass and Nathaniel Archibald." Ronnie extended her hand to the boys and Chuck took it to shake whereas Nate seemed intent on gazing at Blair only.

"Chuck Bass here, this is Nathaniel Archibald."

"So, ready for the breakfast."

"Wait, where are you taking us?" Serena asked.

"At the Palace, I thought it would much more comfortable and private out there."

"Sounds good. Let's go" Aria said holding Blair's arm. Ronnie took another arm and entered the elevator with her friends. Chuck noticed sudden confusion, sadness and disappointment in Serena's face which she shrugged off at Chuck's questioning look.

Aria and Ronnie sat beside Blair at the table. The three friends were chatting with each other lost in their own world. Serena was quiet at the whole meal, Nate was still not reacting whereas, Chuck was reading Blair, she was glowing with the two girls beside her. There was certain light around her now, the darkness mostly surrounding her was missing. Her smiles were genuine, there was pure happiness in her eyes, her voice, her whole demeanor. Wherever Blair had been for the last six months had definitely changed her from the insecure little girl to someone who was comfortable in her own skin.

"Why did you leave Blair?" Nate asked suddenly in an angry voice. Everyone stopped and stared at Nate, it was the first word he uttered after the girls came out again. Serena noticed Blair looking flushed and uncomfortable, trying to avoid their eyes.

"Nate, what're you doing?" Serena shouted at Nate who glared at her.

"I don't know, trying to talk to her. Wasn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Yes, I wanted you to talk to her not scare her."

"Oh, so you what I don't even get to ask her a question when you seem to grind her with thousand of yours."

"She's my best friend Nate, I've got the right to ask her anything I want to. Whereas you, weren't you the one who didn't want her in your life anymore?"

"Don't act all innocent S, weren't you the one who slept with her boyfriend when we were still dating? You're not a saint you know." Nate threw at Serena who was getting angrier with each of his words.

"Maybe I'm not a saint Nate but at least I'm not a hypocrite. If you remember clearly, you cheated with her first and she wasn't even dating you when she was with Chuck and yet you judged her. You were the worst among us, at least we never pretended." Serena and Nate were glaring at each other in anger.

"Enough you both, did you forget your manners? We've got guests here." Chuck scolded at both his friends who seemed to realize their surrounding and shut their mouth sending daggers at each other though their eyes. Chuck faced the three friends, "I'm sorry for my friends behavior. It has been a while since they interacted with each other."

"Oh, Its okay I guess, we were going to leave anyways" Ronnie replied, at which Serena grew alert,

"So soon, but we haven't even talked with each other. Why don't you guys stay for another hour and we can plan our day together."

"Actually Serena, we already have plans." Aria replied apologetically.

"Yes, and to start it we really need to go now." Ronnie added.

"But, can't I join you guys. B, you won't mind right. I don't have anything else to do today. I thought we'll be spending our days together like we used to." Serena looked at Blair hopefully. Blair wanted to say no but she couldn't crush the hope that she saw in the blondes eyes who looked so unlike the Serena she used to know. This girl looked sad, unsure and vulnerable unlike the fiery blonde she used to know who used to be happy, cheeky and loud all the time. Blair recognized a part of her in her friend, this was how she had become in Serena's absence.

"OK i guess you can join us. I was actually gonna give a tour of the city to my girls." Blair replied at Serena and saw a sudden spark light at her reply in the blondes eyes.

"Oh B, that's great. It's gonna be so much fun."

"Yes, and good for you too. You see Blair, my sister here has not gone out much for few months except for her shopping excursions of course." Chuck said smiling fondly at Serena. Blair who had avoided his gaze successfully saw his brotherly look at Serena and felt something tug at her heart.

"So, we better get going now. Will see you guys later." Ronnie said looking at Chuck and Nate.

"Actually, we were going to a club opening today, why don't you girls join us, get to know about the UES night life." Chuck asked.

"Sounds good. What do you think B?" Ronnie asked Blair.

"Okay. Will see you guys there." Blair replied turning around to leave.

"I'll send the car." Chuck said after Blair.

"Goodbye Chuck, goodbye Nate. Have a nice day ahead." Aria said standing up to join Blair and Ronnie.

"I'll see you tonight Chuck." Serena said completely avoiding Nate.

"Of course sis, have a nice day." Chuck smiled fondly at Serena.

"Goodbye Chuck." Blair said finally looking at Chuck, both their heart skipping a beat.

"To you too, I'll see you tonight."

"Nate" Blair said nodding at Nate, feeling a deep pang in her heart.

"Blair" Nate nodded back holding her gaze. And then the girl of their dreams left both the guys there staring at her retreating back as she joined her friends to go out.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Ronnie basically dislikes Serena, Aria is a bit uptight here, Nate and Serena have a fight, Chuck has become a brotherly figure and Blair is still trying to figure things out with her friends...  
**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews,,, they meant a lot to me. :)**_

_**Thank you for reading... do send your suggestions and reviews, will update soon ;)**_


End file.
